Phantom of the Opera Rewritten
by FoxDemonKing
Summary: Christine was thought to be a boy. Stagehand Christine! Phantom and Christine are friends since before the start of this. Based on the 2004 movie. Raoul and Christine are just friends. Phantom x Christine Raoul x Meg Better inside!
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Otherwise Christine wouldn't be so...however she acts. Raise your hand if you think Raoul's a fop) **

Christine was humming as she watched the rehearsal from the catwalks._ Their doing pretty well. Except for Carlotta, she still sounds like a dying toad._ "CHRIS! Get back to work, boy!" Yelled Joseph as he drank. Christine got back to checking the ropes and such for the stage backgrounds and such.

Christine came to the Opera house after her father died. Madame Giry brought her here, however Christine always wore pants and a shirt even as a child, so people think she's a boy. The only people who know are Madame Giry and her daughter Meg.

A few months after she came her someone has been giving her lesson on how to sing. They've talked between the lessons and Christine knows that the person who says to call him Erik thinks she's a boy.

The manager walked onto the stage with two men following him.**(You know what Andre and Firmin look like so I ain't giving a description)** Christine slid down to the stage using a unused rope. _They're the new managers? Crap, they don't even look like they could find their way out of a wet paper bag._ Christine thought as she listened.

The new managers asked Carlotta to sing. The music started and Carlotta sung. Christine walked over to Meg to talk. "Meg she sounds horrible. She really needs to go." She whispered to Meg. "I know but she's the Prima Donna so we can't do anything Chris." Meg whispered back.

_Crash_

A background fell on Carlotta as she was singing_ Think of Me_. Christine and Meg watched them arguing when the vicomte showed up. "Meg that's Raoul. We were childhood friends and he knew I was a girl. But we just view each other as siblings." Christine said to Meg. Meg looked at Raoul and replied, "He's very handsome Christine." They turned their heads when they heard yelling and saw Carlotta leave.

Firmin yelled, "A full house Andre! We will have to refund a full house. Because now we have lost our star!" Madame Giry spoke up, "Chris could sing it Monsieur. He has a good teacher." Firmin looked at her, "Who is Chris?" Christine came forward so they could see her. She was wearing a pair of trousers, a white shirt, and a vest. "I am Chris. But my real name is Christine and I'm really a girl." Christine said bravely, not caring if they just saw her as a stagehand. Firmin and Andre got over their shock.** (Raoul has left the stage for those who don't know)**

"You're just a stagehand and who is this teacher of yours?" Firmin asked. Christine tilted her chin up. "I may just be a stagehand, but I sing much better than that toad Carlotta. Also My teacher doesn't wish for me to reveal anything about him that I know"

Madame Giry gestured for her to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_As we say goodbye_

_Remember me, once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

The managers looked shocked at her singing

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

_Scene change to the night of the Opera_

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of those things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you_

_RAOUL:_

_Can it be?_

_Can it be Christine? Bravo!_

_Long ago, it seemed so long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_She may not remember me,_

_But I remember her_

_CHRISTINE:_

_Flowers fade, fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of me!_

**(Hello my wonderful readers! This is my first attempt at a Phantom of the Opera fanfic. Yes Christine wore men's clothing and wore her hair under a hat so everyone except madame Giry, Meg, and Raoul thought she was a girl. Madame Giry and Meg knew cause of when Christine hit puberty and to help with ahem that time of the month. Raoul knew because he and Christine are childhood friends and practically brother and sister. NO this is not going to be a Raoul x Christine ship fanfic. They're just going to be friends and in all but blood siblings. R&R)**


	2. Down to the Phantom's domain

Christine was rushed to her dressing room by madame Giry. Shutting the door madame Giry turned and smiled. "Christine you did very well child." She handed Christine a beautiful rose, "He loved your performance." Christine smiled lightly as she lifted up the black ribbon around the stem. She walked to the vanity feeling tired as madame Giry left but didn't notice another person come in.

"Little lotte how are you?" Christine jerked in surprised and turned to see Raoul. She gave him a big grin. "I have been good my beloved big brother. You're still obsessed about your hair I see." Raoul looked at her in mock annoyance. "I may obsess over my hair but you're the one who would wear clothes of the other gender." They started out chuckling, which turned into full blown laughter. Christine got up and hugged him, "It's good to see you Raoul." she muttered. He nodded, "It was good to see you too. I should go though. the managers want to know more about my patronage." There was a soft click from the shutting door.

"_Just who is that boy my young student?"_

Christine turned when she heard the deep voice singing to her._ Erik(1)?_ She thought as she looked around.

"_He is only my brother, master."_ She sung back slightly nervous that Erik would hurt Raoul. Erik saw her worry and sighed softly._ So he's only hi- no her brother. I won't hurt him for my friends sake._ A little voice that was in the back of his head said,_ But she could be so much more._ Erik promptly ignored the little voice in favor of concentrating on Christine.

*back to Christine*

She was wondering if Erik would talk again when:

_Come to the mirror child. I'm there inside._

A little dazed because she would finally see her friend, she slowly walked towards her full length mirror. A faint image of a man appeared in the mirror which slowly opened. He reached his hand out to her and she nervously took it. She knew it was Erik because he told her of the passageways that are running through the Opera house.

He gently pulled her into the mirror passageway. Christine was too anxious to speak. A idea was forming in her head, _ Erik always did say that if you were unable to say something you should sing it instead._

_Christine_

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

Erik looked at her and smiled

_Erik_

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind._

_CHRISTINE_

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

_Erik_

_It's me they hear..._

_BOTH_

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there/here_

_Inside my/your mind_

_He's there, the phantom of the opera!_

_Beware, the phantom of the opera!_

_He's there, the phantom of the opera!_

_Beware the phantom of the opera!_

They went through several passages that had many twists and turns. They came to the edge of a lake with a boat waiting. They got in and pushed the boat off the shore.

_Erik_

_In all your fantasies, you always knew_

_that man and mystery_

_CHRISTINE_

_Were both in you_

_BOTH_

_And in this labyrinth_

_where night is blind_

_the Phantom of the Opera is there/here,_

_inside my/your mind_

_CHRISTINE_

_He's there, the phantom of the opera_

_Erik_

_Sing, my Angel of Music_

_Sing, my Angel_

_Sing for me_

_Sing, my Angel!_

_Sing for me!_

They were in what Christine could assume was Erik's home. Erik helped her out of the boat and onto the rock.

Christine was looking around when she heard Erik softly singing.

_Erik_

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfolds its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you_

_hear it, feel it, closing in around you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

Christine was feeling her tiredness catch up to her and she fainted. Erik picked her up and set her on his bed.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

Erik smiled at the sleeping face of his friend and brushed some hair out of her face.

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

Erik closed the curtains to surround the be.

**(How was it? *pulls at her messy hair nervously* Was the interactions between Christine, Raoul, and Erik believable? Did I spell Erik's name right?**

**I changed Erik's dialogue about Raoul because he heard Christine call him big brother and Christine and Erik are just friends right now.**

**I hate my google documents because it says that Erik isn't a variant of Eric. But I can't use microsoft word because I don't have it unfortunately. **

**I've seen several reviews of the 2004 Phantom of the Opera and they've never complimented it outside the music. I'm probably gonna sound biased especially because I was sixish when it came out but I liked it. Though I do agree it has some flaws like Emmy Rossum wearing that dazed expression all the time, how the deformity on the phantom's face looks more like a burn, and yeah maybe a few stupid scenes. But it's still a good movie and the past of point of no return looked absolutely sexy. Seriously it looked amazing and sounded amazing too!**

**R&R!)**


	3. Feelings?

**(I own nothing except a ten year old copy of the movie. Be warned that Christine sings may or may not be the same. Judges I my memory of it)**

_*Meanwhile upstairs*_

Raoul was lost. He was originally trying to get to the managers but ended up going down the wrong hallway.

*_thud_*

Shrugging off the surprise of bumping into someone, Raoul looked down at the blonde girl(Meg) on the floor. "I'm sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention to where I was looking," he apologized and stretched a hand to help. Meg glance up and took his hand, "It's alright sir. Wait aren't you Christine's brother?" Raoul nodded, "Since you knew that I am going to assume you're a friend of Chris. Do you think you could help me?" Meg nodded and gestured for him to follow her.

Walking next to her he asked, "May I ask your name beautiful lady?" Meg blushed bright red and nodded. _She looks beautiful with that blush_ he thought.

_*Back with Christine and Erik the next day*_

Christine woke up slowly and disoriented. Everything started to come back to her. She sang quietly to herself.

_I remember a lake with a boat_

Sitting up she got out of the bed.

_I remember that there was mist_

She slowly walking to Erik, being careful of the rocks that were reflecting the hypnotising dancing flames.

_And with the mist there was a man_

As she lifted her hand near Erik's mask, he tensed. His eyes widened when he felt her hand on the left side of his face instead. "I won't take off your mask. If you want to show me, you'll do it when you're ready and not a moment before," she whispered kindly.

The happy, genuine smile Erik gave her made her heart thump. _What is this feeling? It's so sudden and new(1)._ thought Christine. She was snapped out of it when Erik started talking.

"So you're a girl Chris?" he said sounding mildly amused and angry. Christine nearly facepalmed when he said that. "I forgot you only recently found out. Yeah but don't be angry I had everybody fooled. I was always running around with boys and rarely or never did girly things. You can keep calling me Chris if you since it is my nickname after all." explaining it to him a bit and making him relax.

He stood up suddenly, making Chris jump slightly. He said, "We should get you back above ground Chris. Those idiot managers and your brother must miss you."

**(Well Christine's feelings about Erik are changing to loooove. And I started on the Raoul and Meg relationship.**

**(1) Points to anyone who gets the reference**

**Reviews make me happy :D)**


End file.
